


Bonding Through Banging

by NidoranDuran



Series: Bound For Glory [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Facials, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Spitroasting, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Shauntal has become a little bit addicted to visits down to a Nimbasa glory hole where she gets to serve trainers and their Pokemon together to help them strengthen their bonds as friends. She tells herself it's about helping foster better trainer-Pokemon relations, but really she just wants to get fucked. Commission for parappa624





	Bonding Through Banging

Shauntal was willing to do anything for the sake of story research, but truth be told, she'd been at this far, far too long to pretend it was still about that. She had become one of the most frequent girls at a Nimbasa City glory hole just beside the Battle Subway, and she wasn't as ashamed of it as she should have been. Even given the fact that the hole was primarily meant not for just men stumbling in to have their dicks sucked, but for trainers and their Pokemon to bond together. The narrow little box felt like a tight closet, but holes all over left room for the person serving to be assailed by cocks from all angles, to be gangbanged in any number of positions and by Pokemon of all sizes.

The first time Shauntal came here, it was her writerly curiosity telling her that she could find some twisted delights. And she had. Delights enough that she was back that night another visit, and from there it just sort of spiraled out of control. No, she wasn't here for research anymore. She was here to get fucked, and out of the belief that through fucking her, a trainer and his Pokemon would become closer. It was perverse logic and not entirely grounded in anything sensible or decent or even verifiable, but Shauntal was ready to hold onto that fact and tell herself she wasn't entirely an irredeemable slut hungry for dick as she kept coming back for more. Something had to be decent and noble about this, right?

But in truth, the ghost type elite was still, at the core of it, having anonymous sex through a wall with man and beast alike. For money, too. It wasn't really about the money; as one of Unova's Elite Four she was one of the best paid trainers in the region, but some extra cash was always nice, and added an even filthier edge to what she was doing, making this just the most twisted and depraved kind of sluttery she could have imagined. It all stood at odds with the shy, reserved nerd, but the wall erected between her and the men shoving their erections through the holes gave her a certain kind of boldness nothing could compare to.

Shauntal wore her special tights for the occasion, a big hole torn in the crowd and behind her ass so that she could have easy access up her dress, no panties in the way and a cool breeze adoring her sensitive, exposed mound the whole way here, which left her already wet and needy, a bit slick and eager to get to work quickly, moaning as she slumped down onto her knees in front of the hole. The hole was officially open for business, and Shauntal was ready to go, licking her lips and welcoming forward her first guests with an excitement nothing could tame.

Two cocks pushed through the wall in short order, one very expectedly human, and one big, pink, canine, and with a bit of blue fur visible through the holes that were bored generously for the more hung Pokemon. A Lucario, which had her very excited due to just how well hung they tended to be.. "Good afternoon," Shauntal moaned, reaching forward to grab both cocks, gloved hands grasping the dicks and giving them some beginning strokes as she leaned forward, settling happily into her routine. "Are you ready to become closer as trainer and Pokemon?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever," grumbled the trainer on the other side. "Just suck our dicks, alright?" He wasn't having any of this. Some trainers didn't buy into the idea of this helping bond at all--or even didn't care about bonding with their Pokemon meaningfully. For this trainer, all that mattered was buying a whore to suck him and his Lucario off as a reward for how well he handled Elesa's gym.

A little disappointed but not deterred by the lack of enthusiasm, Shauntal braced herself to double down on her efforts, wanting to prove what great bonding this could be and to show that there was something beautiful about this sort of thing. With cocks in hand, Shauntal got to work at stroking quickly along, tongue starting to tease back and forth between the cocks, a slow and patient approach that focused on building patiently toward something special rather than getting too frenzied and aggressive with it all. Something special and twisted bubbled up within her as she got to work, feeling the twitching Lucario cock particularly ready to be sucked on, and she knew she was about ready to have the time of her life with this.

She took the trainer's cock into her mouth first, sucking it down aggressively and moaning around it. It was a nice dick, at least. One she was happy to press against and start working at, thighs pressing together as the heat flared up inside of her as she began to suck on it, immediate and quick, leaving her eager to move on and to get to work. Her tongue slithered about inside of her mouth, and she was thankful for all of the practice she'd been getting in sucking cock from this place. The glory hole had been a real life saver for Shauntal, who got to work up a ravenous appetite for dick and the blowjob skills to capitalize on it, now able to shove forward and suck dick like a pro without anyone ever having to know it was Shauntal, published author and best ghost trainer in Unova.

Switching over to the other dick, Shauntal walked a careful line, not wanting to spend too long on one cock, but also not wanting to move too quickly between them for either dick to get the sucking it deserved. She had a balance going, a steady back and forth that she had figured out through lots of experimentation and hard work, but which once she had down, she was shameless and eager to show the world, moaning and slurping big dicks down without a care in the world as she moved back and forth between the men, servicing them both in equal, careless measure. This was what Shauntal craved, and she rode high on the utter thrill of being able to suck off a trainer and his Pokemon at once.

Slurping on a big Lucario prick was the kind of pleasure that nobody would have expected to experience in life, but which Shauntal couldn't deny herself once she'd felt it for the first time. Now, she was shameless, a moaning, slobbering wreck happily giving her worst to the fighting type through the wall, leaving the cock nice and slick with her spit before she returned to his trainer to slobber all over him in turn. This should not have been what someone lived for, but Shauntal found herself increasingly engrossed in the delights of sucking on the dicks, hands moving quicker, stroking in broader strokes along the one she wasn't sucking off but still giving plenty of quick, rapid fire pumps to the one she was, knowing how to lose fingers in her grip at a moment's notice and fluidly pull them back in.

Shauntal had this down to a science now, and the unfettered delight she felt in throwing herself against her hungers and letting the pleasure overtake her proved the kind of maddening bliss that she really needed in life. Every motion was another push in the direction of pure, shameless surrender, and nothing was going to stop her from having her fill.

Even if they weren't going to think this was a bonding experience, Shauntal knew better. They could only grow closer through the intimacy of sharing a girl, through having their cocks sucked in tandem. This was making them better friends, giving them time together spent outside of training and fighting, something special and twisted and which she was certain would help them out greatly. She just knew it. As long as they got off, Shauntal was certain that friendship would find them eventually, and she worked tirelessly to give them just that, mouth shifting between both cocks back and forth until they were both ready to blow.

"Cum on me!" she gasped from her side of the wall, feverishly stroking their cocks, an eager wreck giving herself up completely to the pleasure she felt. She may not have been able to get off like this, but she could still feel raw emotional satisfaction, its own kind of special reward throbbing through her as she worked to get them off, soon enough rewarded with a hail of thick, hot, sticky spunk raining down upon her, blasting her face and leaving her to cry out with raw ecstasy at the feelings she felt, at the pure bliss that came from being hit by a gooey double facial. Cum streaked across her features, into her purple bob cut, and up along her glasses, leaving her a mess with sticky white streaks painting her. If anyone ever saw Shauntal like this her good public record may be utterly shattered.

Shauntal leaned back as the cocks withdrew, licking her lips and slowly taking off her gloves. The spit made them cling to her fingers, and they were only ever good for one use, so she tossed them aside, leaving them in the corner to be ignored until she was done, which would hopefully be quite a while to come, given how much fun she was looking to have.

Nobody had even fucked her pussy yet.

The next trainer coming in held much more promise. "Get around to the other side," the trainer said, sticking his dick through one of the side holes, while a big purple dick shoved its way through the opposite hole. A Gengar. Her face lit up with immediate delight at the sight of it, and Shauntal quickly looked around indecisively. "I know, we usually do it together, but trust me this time, we're still sharing her, right?"

"Who gets my pussy?" she asked, already braced for the fun she was about to have.

"I do. My boy wants a deep facefucking after getting us our thirty-fifth Battle Subway win. You up to the challenge?"

"Am I," Shauntal moaned, quickly shifting into position to deliver, flipping up her dress and guiding her hips back to sink down onto the cock as she took the Gengar's cock into her mouth. The glory hole stall was narrow enough that spitroasting was just perfect, and with Shauntal's height she could either bend forward and rock back and forth between the cocks, or get down on all fours and have both her holes flush against the wall for other people to fuck.

Once she had her pussy all the way snugly down on the trainer's cock, she took to dealing with his Gengar, giving the head a nice, quick tongue lashing as she started to settle into place and began to suck him down greedily, moaning as she pushed forward without shame. Ghost type cocks were Shauntal's favorite by far, admittedly due to bias as the only Pokemon she even had around to fuck were, naturally, ghost types, and Pokephilia was always Shauntal's secret shame--and part of the reason she'd checked out this hole in particular--so the choice was obvious. Gengar was going to receive her best, most thorough and loving treatment, and she wasn't going to be the least bit sorry about getting carried away.

Every greedy push down shoved Shauntal deeper and more eagerly onto the thick ghost cock she was so eager to suck on, moaning as she eased down until he was in her throat, until she was choking in raw excitement on him. Every pull back slammed her pussy down onto the trainer in her pussy, and her body was so starved for pleasure that it ensured she was eager to work back and forth rather than lose herself to needy ghost cock worship. Her dripping wet hole was so happy to be filled by the big cock, and her body burned with a need for as much pleasure as she could get, so it was all worth the trouble to keep herself indulged and well tended to.

Shauntal did all the work at both ends, but she was happy to oblige. Especially as he mentioned rewarding him, and the tender little remark about how they were 'still sharing her'. This was a trainer happily bonding with his Pokemon, leaving Shauntal feeling all warm and fuzzy inside as she rocked back and forth, eager to do her part in helping them grow closer together. It was all she wanted to do, really, and the excitement she felt in being a part of that helped drive her to work hard at keeping them both happy, body heaving with unrelenting glee back and forth as she gave her all to the task at hand.

Moans rose up hotly, her ass noisily smacking against the wall with each push down onto the cock behind her, while each shove forward made her choke loudly on the big purple Gengar dick she was throating, and all that chaos just felt right to Shauntal. It was something frenzied and out of control, something that with every new motion seemed even hotter and more exciting than the last, and she was desperate to give her all to everything she could possibly get from this. Nothing could have made Shauntal happier now than to help them both enjoy themselves.

Hammering back and forth to greedily service a pair of big, throbbing cocks put a lot of pressure on Shauntal, but it was pressure she thrived under, moaning and twisting hotter as drool trickled down her chin and she continued to service the cock as desperately as she could. Her glasses shook on her face, needing her to adjust them, but cum was leaking down the lens and obscuring her vision anyway, one drop falling from the frame to hit her cheek as she felt just about as depraved and vulgar as one could get.

And yet the excitement didn't stop, Shauntal bucking feverishly back and forth through the pressure and the excitement, a moaning mess showing no signs of stopping as she let herself become utterly carried away by the chance to go all out on the matter at hand, bucking and twisting and letting her pussy relish in the big dick inside of her as she was finally given some pleasure to roll with, which fed delightfully into everything else happening to her. This was insane, out of control and burning up hotter than she knew what to deal with, her body twisting and writhing about under the weight of her own madness until finally, she could take it no more.

Shauntal crashed hard into her first orgasm of the shift, body tightening up as she lost herself to the hot, aching bliss with such fervor and glee she almost couldn't bear it. Pleasure hammered into her without pause, and she let out desperate moans around the cock she was choking and slobbering all over as she was brought down hard to reality, crashing into bliss and relief without a care. Every part of Shauntal was aflame as she shivered in ecstasy, moaning and shivering and treated to the hot peak she craved.

Even if she had been focused primarily on Gengar's cock and giving it a nice, sloppy sucking and deepthroating, she slammed back against the trainer's cock for the finish, wanting cum as deep in her pussy as it could get, but conversely wanting to have the Gengar blow his load into her mouth so she could taste all of that hot, sticky ghost spunk and swallow it down herself rather than having it all go down her throat and almost to waste. This way, she got the best of both worlds: a gooey, hot creampie filling her shuddering pussy up and flooding her womb, while a mouthful of tasty Gengar cum hit her taste buds and ignited her with a twisted kind of pleasure to gulp down hungrily, moaning and shivering with unrepentant glee at how much she loved getting dirty at the glory hole.

There was no time to think as the trainer departed and another walked in. A couple, actually, given that she heard two voices. "Come on, Cheren, it'll be fun," said a familiar voice. And for that matter, Cheren was a familiar name. Shauntal's eyebrows perked up as she shifted up into position.

"You and I have different ideas of fun, Hilbert," muttered another voice. Presumably Cheren. "Look, we'll do this with your Mienshao, but I don't think you're going to convince me to let some random woman have sex with my Pokemon."

"Just wait," Hilbert said. "Hey uh... Lady? Miss?"

"Shauntal would be fine," was what Shauntal wanted to say as she bit her lip, shivering in place as she rose to her knees. She knew where the voices were coming from. Hilbert had beaten her a week ago on his way to challenge--and even successfully defeat--Alder. Cheren, on the other hand, had come up just short against Shauntal. And now both were in her stall. Instead of revealing herself openly, she just asked a firm, "Yes?" and hoped her voice wouldn't be recognized. It was the danger of serving a glory hole when famous.

"I want you to give my Mienshao a titfuck while you suck me and my friend off." As Hilbert spoke, three cocks pushed through the wall, and Shauntal's tongue slithered along her lips. Mienshao's proud, throbbing cock was so good it almost made up for how badly this very Pokemon had just ravaged her team a few weeks ago against all odds. "Is that something we can ask for?

"It's 'my friend and I," Cheren corrected firmly.

"I would love to," Shauntal moaned, unbuttoning the front of her dress and getting her tits out--no bra, of course--so she could wrap them around Mienshao's cock and get to work on it. "Does he mind doing the thrusting for me? I can't do everything here."

The Pokemon began to pump forward, thrusting between Shauntal's luscious breasts as the ghost type specialist moaned and grasped both trainers' cocks firmly. This wasn't the first time she'd run into trainers who she'd fought before here, but she never revealed herself, hoping they didn't identify her voice. Hoping that trend could remain, Shauntal sucked down the cock to the right of her first, luckily getting it right as she took Cheren into her mouth, having something to prove a bit, while her hand worked along Hilbert's dick.

With Mienshao in the middle, she had to crave her head more to get to the dicks, but otherwise it was much the same given that the fighting type was doing all the work for her in thrusting into her tits. It was sudden, it was hot, and Shauntal was completely behind it, moaning as she worked to start slurping Cheren's cock down without a care, happily letting two humans and a Pokemon use her body. There was bonding going on here, in a way, and it wasn't only between one guy and his Pokemon, but between two friends too, as Shauntal tried to show Cheren she deserved to fuck his Pokemon, an insane premise but one that she clung to as the principles of what she did here held true, above all else.

That determination carried over as she switched off to Hilbert's cock, certain he'd visited some of the other girls before by the way he talked about and sought to introduce a friend to it, and she was very eager to keep him happy too. Code names were always listed so that guys could find girls who blew their minds the previous time. Shauntal was listed under 'Phantasm', because she was a hopeless nerd incapable of being subtle about things like this, and with Hilbert's very nice dick to suck on she hoped she could entice him to keep coming up. There was no shame in how she moved, how she moaned and rocked feverishly back and forth, squirming under the pressure and excitement she felt.

Shauntal knew that thinking what strangers thought about her anonymous cocksucking abilities wasn't something that a normal, healthy person should be fixated on, but Shauntal was eager to get wild and crazy in ways that nothing could stop, and this was just another twisted day for her, another sweet, depraved show of need and indulgence that she threw herself into with a heat and excitement that knew no bounds. Faster she sucked, working between the friends' cocks eagerly and without pause, trying her best to keep them both happy as she moved with one goal in mind, acting on intent and excitement almost too hot to bear. This was what she was here for, and as long as she had that, it didn't matter what followed.

"Fuck, she's good," Cheren groaned. "Okay, maybe there is something to this."

Mienshao voiced a purr of approval as he thrust away at Shauntal's chest, her soft and pillowy breasts embracing his cock and feeling absolutely incredible, surging up blissful rushes of need through her as she was pressed onward. She loved the excitement behind it, which almost made up for how embarrassing having her ghost team beaten by a fighting type had left her. This was what she ached for, and her moans rose hotter and higher as she was titfucked, rumbling around the cocks she sucked on like a pro.

Back and forth, she helped bring the friends together, helped them bond in some twisted and perverse way over their sharing of her mouth. She was convinced that group sex had that kind of effect on people, that two friends having their dicks sucked side by side were closer friends regardless of their species, and really, helping friendships was what Shauntal was here for. At least, she kept stubbornly insisting that to avoid having to confront that she was whoring herself out for kicks.

Hilbert came without warning, groaning as his hands slammed against the wall and he blew his load very suddenly in her mouth. "Don't swallow it, use it to finish Cheren off," he groaned as he came, his cock pumping her mouth full of sticky, thick spunk and pumping her head full of perverse ideas. Mienshao kept thrusting through the fervor as Cheren made confused noises, like he was trying to articulate how much he didn't want this to happen, but Shauntal eagerly got every drop out and moved quickly over to suck off Cheren with a mouth full of his friend's cum.

"It's okay that sounds like it would be kind of unsani--fuck!" The strange, gooey sort of quality it gave her mouth was enough to make Cheren's point veer off into nothing as his chest tightened. It was like no blowjob he'd ever felt before, and he surrendered to it cursing and groaning the whole way, shivering as he gave Shauntal his own load of cum, both boys' seed flooding into her mouth where finally, she could pull back with a relieved sigh.

Mienshao came all over her tits as she swallowed, able to enjoy the external warmth of her breasts receiving a hefty frosting of Pokemon cum while she felt the two intermingled loads slide their way down her throat, resulting in one of the most sweetly perverse feelings she could have ever hoped for. Gasping with relief and a smirk, she let them go with a parting, "Come back some time. Your cocks tasted so good."

"I might have to," Cheren groaned, giving Shauntal that sweet satisfaction of a job well done as they headed off. Shauntal whined as she slumped back, waiting eagerly for the next go around, wondering what would come next.

It was a trainer whose voice she recognized, but thankfully not from her day job as a gym leader. He had been by the past few days, always with a new Pokemon, and this one was the most exciting yet, as pushing through the wall were two big red dicks joined at the base; the hemipenes of a Serperior. Shauntal pressed eagerly back against it, fumbling against both dicks and sinking onto both of them in tandem, her ass and pussy treated to the fullness and delight of a pair of big dicks pushing in deep and loosening her holes up. As she did so, she leaned forward to take the cock into her mouth. This time, she was down on all fours, flush against the wall both ways and needing the trainer and his Pokemon to do all the work, but she'd found that was exactly how he liked it.

Shauntal adored ghosts and she could never pick any kind of Pokemon that wasn't a ghost to single out a specific love for, but there was always a secret, shameful place in her heart for getting fucked by serpentine Pokemon, as they were gifted with not one but two big dicks to fuck her with, one-man double penetration machines who could fuck her in the most sweetly depraved of ways that normal Pokemon just couldn't. Eager to take the pleasure and endure Serperior's worst, Shauntal tightened in for the long haul, moaning and shivering in excitement as the two dicks pushed in perfect sync into her holes, stuffing them full of dick and leaving her head to spin and her body to throb.

For the first time, Shauntal got to take a break from bobbing her head as her mouth was steadily fucked by the trainer's thrusts, hips shoving back and forth as he took to pounding into her quickly and efficiently. It was a chance for Shauntal to do something different from the usual matter of having to do any work, as all three holes were drilled with aggressive thrusts and all she had to do was stay in place and squirm in pleasure, stuck there by the dicks impaling her and holding her steady for their vulgar delights. It was a lazy approach, sure, but Shauntal worked so hard during these shifts, and a brief moment of respite from all the other insanities helped her feel a little bit normal for a moment as she worked tirelessly at the cocks and let herself be overwhelmed by the sheer rush of sensation and pleasure that ached through her with such fervor.

All that Shauntal wanted now was release. As happy as she was to settle into the apparent cycle of having her pussy fucked every second go--having been on the end receiving end of longer droughts in orgasms before--the frustration she felt handling multiple dicks with her mouth and no hand free to finger herself left her aching for something that the two big snake dicks fucking her senseless really helped provide. Everything that Shauntal did now was about getting the pleasure she sought and embracing the hot descent into need and frustration that ached through her very core. Working this hole got her too tightly wound for her own good, and only the sweet relief of a good, hard fucking could help her out of it now.

Every thrust harder than the last, Shauntal was treated to a cock hammering down her throat with such speed that she was gagging and sputtering all over it, drool running down her chin as the rough use of her mouth and throat left her reeling with excitement. It was far from the worst facefuck she'd ever felt before, but it was an absolute dream, something deep and exciting that she couldn't hold back from. Feverishly she ached, hands and knees flush against the floor, fucked like a bitch in heat and loving every twisted second of it.

Pleasure bore down upon her with such blinding speed she could hardly handle it, twitching and shivering as her orgasm came hard and came fast, body tightening, holes begging the cocks in her ass and her pussy to blow their loads as she moaned depraved, gargled words around the dick in her throat. She got what she ached for, her heated, needy body flooded with cum in all three holes at once, pumped full of the gooey, insatiable delight that ached across her body with such woefully intense and frustrated need that she didn't know how to think straight under the pressure of it all. This was the life for Shauntal, and she was happy to give in to all of it as she threw herself into the pleasure, into the chaos and the desperation without a moment of hesitation or second thought.

Her shift was far from over, but she felt like after this next round it might be worth taking a short break, getting something to drink that wasn't gushing from a cock head. But as the door opened and the sigh of, "Not even the filthiest of these I've ever found myself in. What a remarkable place for the rate," rang out, all thoughts derailed into panic and agony. She knew that voice, and this time it wasn't anything as simple as a trainer who had fought her recently. No, this was someone she knew well: Grimsley, a fellow Elite Four member. Her co-worker. Her friend.

And he was here.

Shauntal was too tired to do anything after that last strong orgasm, not able to even think about an escape plan as the voice rumbled, "If you could please get on to all fours and back up properly, my Houndoom is going to be taking you from behind, while my Scrafty and Bisharp enjoy your hands, and I fuck your mouth. I hope this is suitable."

Offering a weak, muffled moan of approval, Shauntal was terrified to speak, and she heard amused snickering from the other end of the wall. If Grimsley found out she was here, it didn't matter if he was paying for it, it would be her taking all the embarrassment, largely because the gambler knew very little shame and only the glee of tearing down others. She had to keep quiet, by any circumstance.

Which was not made easy by the Houndoom clambering up the wall to shove his cock through the hole, pushing into her and leaving her to whine in excitement. There was a rule against taking knots without paying for it, and she got a little light going on if that was the case--those were longer sessions, and the cost was much greater, so clearly he'd skimped out on that. As the very hot dog dick shoved its way up her twat she bit down on a nervous moan, the hung Houndoom filling her up just right as the other cocks followed through the hole. She grabbed hold of Bisharp and Scrafty's dicks, while Grimsley's pushed right into her mouth, and from there she worked solely on the handjobs while the hound and his owner worked on spitroasting her.

This was insane, and the massive dick pushing down her throat only made it worse, as Grimsley not only took to a full bore facefucking, but had a huge cock to really punish her with, Shauntal whining and shivering as she gagged loudly on it, not the least bit prepared for what she was suddenly confronted with, needing to hold herself steady but completely clueless as to how she was supposed to do that with the pressure upon her now, bubbling tensions hitting her from both sides and everything too hot inside of her to bear. She tried to focus on all the normal things about this, which pretty much amounted to giving handjobs to Pokemon while another fucked her pussy. So, great job on the normal.

The danger made it hotter. It shouldn't have, but Shauntal was shivering in bliss under the weight of it all, knowing the man facefucking her raw was one who could destroy her with a mere thought, and she was so utterly clueless about how to deal with that or what to say, pushed deeper into the raw, shameful insanity of what was being done to her in the process. This was wrong and insane and it wasn't going to get any easier for Shauntal as she tried to keep moving forward and think through the haze, but it was pointless. The pleasure was too incredible and she was spinning out of control with such speed and intensity that she couldn't do anything but give in to it.

Drool ran down her chin, face fucked so hard her glasses went uneven, falling off of one ear and sliding clumsily out of place, but she kept her handjob moving, not letting anything stop her from doing her work as she kept the pace along. This was a horrible misuse of her generosity and her care about trainer and Pokemon coming together, and she couldn't do anything about it but just roll on and hope there was kind kind of merciful end in sight amid the throbbing insane heat rising up through her. Shauntal was hopeless here, a frustrated wreck in control of absolutely nothing, and in that shame came pleasure more intense than she knew what to do with.

Grimsley's merciless, rapid facefucking worse him down, had him groaning and slamming against the wall as he pushed onward harshly. 'That is a world class cock sucking right there. Oh, you are a true talent, milady. Not in a hundred years could I find a mouth as delightful to sink into as yours." It made her cheeks burn and hatred flare inside of her.

But it also set her off, sent her crashing down into orgasmic bliss as she hit her back, thrashing back and forth, moaning on the cock choking her out as this whole insane premise hit her in ways she wished it wouldn't have. Pleasure throbbed inside of her and the burning excitement hit its brilliant peak, moans bubbling out of control as her moans and tightness pulled the others down with her. Houndoom howled as he buried himself so deep inside her she could feel that toasty knot nestled up against her mound, wishing it could enter, but the massive flood of hot dog cum more than made up for that, making her moan even louder as Grimsley came down Shauntal's throat. The other two Pokemons' loads fell to the floor, uncared for and not even remotely what Shauntal cared about in the heat of the moment.

Humiliated, aching, and throbbing with more pleasure than she could bear, Shauntal was torn as she slumped back against the wall, panting heavily. She had done it, and she'd avoided speaking, but she was never going to be able to look Grimsley in the eye again after what she'd done.

"That was spectacular! I would come back, but... Well, my dearest Shauntal, I believe we will be working out an arrangement in the short future where you will be providing me and mine with these services for free. That is, if you wish for these things to remain a secret."

Shauntal quivered on the floor in terror, Grimsley and his Pokemon shuffling out, the door closing softly, and only then did Shauntal scream. She screamed so loud that it disturbed the other patrons and Grimsley could walk away to the sweet sound of confirmation ringing out with bright, horrified vigor.


End file.
